Love Story
by marky77
Summary: A Dylan/Cole love story. Inspired by and based on the Taylor Swift song of the same name which in turn was loosely based on the "Romeo and Juliet" story. My first fanfic, please read and review : Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n Dylan/Cole twincest romance inspired (and based on) the song "Love Story" by Taylor Swift, which in turn was very loosely based on "Romeo and Juliet", so this could be considered a modern version of that, with Dylan and Cole (but different plot/ending). My first attempt at fanfic, so I apologise if it isn't very good.**

Chapter One

_See the lights; see the party, the ball gowns. See you make your way through the crowd to say "hello". Little did I know..._

Everyone at the party seemed to be celebrating and enjoying themselves, but as he stood by the punch bowl, Cole just felt this strange empty feeling. He had been getting it a lot lately.  
They were there to celebrate having finished filming the first season of "The Suite Life on Deck" and that a second season had already been commissioned by Disney.  
So Disney had arranged a formal party for the cast and crew. They were all required to dress in evening wear (ball gowns and tuxedo's) and to take a date.  
Dylan had asked Debby Ryan to go with him pretty soon after they were told about it, and for some reason watching him do so made Cole get that empty-lonely feeling again. But he didn't know why. It wasn't that he wanted to take Debby himself. It was when he saw Dylan ask her to go with him; it had felt like he had just been kicked in the stomach.  
_Maybe it's just because me and Dylan do everything together, _he thought. _It's just weird spending the whole evening separate, that's all._  
He looked across the room and saw Dylan dancing with his date to a slow song. Dylan's arm was around her, her head resting on his shoulder. He looked away quickly, eyes watering and with that awful sinking feeling again.  
_It sounds weird even to admit to myself, but...I think I'm jealous of Debby. I want so much for it to be me over there, being held by my brother._  
He knew that he and Dylan had always been very close, that was normal for twins. But he thought maybe...maybe he loved him as more than a brother. In fact, Cole was pretty sure that he was in love with his twin.  
He imagined what it would be like to have Dylan love him back, to be held by him – maybe even kiss him....

Lost in his thoughts, Cole looked up several minutes later to see Dylan making his way through the crowded ballroom, smiling at him in that cute way that caused Coles heart to beat a little faster and made his mouth go dry.  
"Hey, having fun?" Dylan asked him.  
"Yeah, it's pretty cool", Cole replied, trying to look as if he were enjoying himself – he didn't want Dylan to know how painful every minute of the last hour had been, watching his twin with someone else.  
Dylan frowned, a concerned look passing across his face. "What's wrong, Coley?" he asked, putting his hand on Coles' shoulder and squeezing gently.  
_I've never been able to lie to him. We just know each other too well. We _are _each other._  
Cole felt all anxious and squirmy inside. Could he really tell Dylan how he felt? Tell him how badly he just wanted to kiss him then and there, how he never wanted to be apart from him, not even for a second?  
"Alright, I – " he started to speak, but was unsure how to begin. Looking into Dylan' eyes, he saw nothing there but love and concern and he felt himself blush and he turned away slightly, looking at the ground.  
"Hey, c'mon...you know you can tell me anything, right?" Dylan asked, moving his hand from Coles shoulder and brushing his cheek with it. He gently pulled Cole towards him, facing him. "I love you, Cole" he said.  
It sounded so heartfelt that Cole felt himself tearing up and blurted out: "I love you too, Dyl, but not just as a brother I mean I really _love_ you...I think I've fallen in love with you".  
As soon as he had said it, Cole felt panic-stricken and wished he hadn't said anything. Tears escaped his eyes once more.  
"Dylan – I'm sorry. Please – please don't hate me." He looked at Dylan, desperately trying to reads his face for a sign of how he had reacted to what Cole had just told him.  
"I could never hate you, Cole. And I love you, too. I mean really love you."  
Cole looked up at Dylan. He had never felt so relived in his life. He was literally lost for words and could only stand there, tears drying on his cheeks and smile at Dylan in adoration.  
"Hey, come on" Dylan said, taking him by the hand and pulling him into the crowd towards the middle of the ballroom. He stopped near the center, where all of the couples were dancing, put his other hand on Coles' shoulder, moved closer until their bodies were pressing together and looked him in the eyes.  
"Dyl, we can't, not here. Everyone will see us together."  
"I don't care, Cole, I love you. I want to be with you here, dance with you here. Now".

**a/n I do intend to do several more chapters in the story, but this is my first fic and don't know if people will like it (no point updating if they don't). If you enjoyed it so far, please review :).**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n I apologise for getting Cole and Dylan together so quickly, I would have loved to write a slow build-up to the relationship, but it really was essential to the plot to have it happen that way. Hopefully it doesn't take away from the story too much :)**

Chapter 2

Dylan had both arms wrapped around his little brother and felt Cole sigh softly and rest his head on his shoulder. He could faintly detect the scented shampoo Cole used and the familiar smell of his twin made him feel safe and warm.  
He was glad he had decided to do this, it didn't matter what other people thought. All he knew was that everything felt just right and he had never been happier.

Cole lifted his head and planted a quick kiss on Dylan's lips.  
Dylan felt Cole's lips press against his own and began to kiss him back when Cole suddenly pulled away, as though unsure of himself. He leant forward and brushed his lips against his brothers' in encouragement and when he felt Cole return the kiss, he slipped his tongue into his mouth, gently.

Cole was so lost in it all – the dance, the kiss...Dylan – he didn't even notice that the song had ended, the lights were no longer dimmed and the couples had stopped dancing and had turned to stare at them.

When the kiss finally broke, Dylan was the first to realise that the atmosphere in the room had suddenly changed. Everyone was staring at Cole and him.  
He glanced around briefly at people's faces and although it was difficult to read how some of them had reacted, he mostly saw expressions ranging from horror to revulsion to surprise.  
He turned back to look at his twin and his heart ached when he saw how afraid and upset he looked. Almost without realising it, he wrapped an arm around his brothers' waist, defensively, and felt Cole lean into him for comfort.  
He barely had time to consider how he was going to explain that it was OK, that what they were doing was innocent – was love – and how could that possibly be anything but beautiful? – when he saw their parents, side by side, marching across the now completely still ballroom towards them. And it wasn't difficult at all to read the expressions on their faces – their features were twisted with disgust and rage.

Cole had his face buried in Dylan's chest, so didn't even know that their parents had seen them until he felt his mothers hands grab him and drag him away from Dylan as he saw Dylan simultaneously torn away from him by their father.

**a/n Sorry it's a short chapter this time! But there will be both long and short ones :) Hope you're enjoying the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_You were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And daddy said "Stay away from Juliet"  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go._

"How could you do that? You filthy perverts! You make me sick," their mom shouted at them. "As if it wasn't bad enough that my sons were faggots – " the word made Cole flinch " – but _incest_? You're disgusting; I can't even look at you". She turned away and looked at their dad as though to demonstrate her point.

Cole and Dylan sat on the couch, side-by-side as their parents stood in front of them shouting at them furiously.  
Although they were already sitting very close, Cole – almost subconsciously – shuffled himself over slightly so that his right side was pressed against Dylan's left all the way from their shoulders, down their arms and sides, to the bottom of their legs. He found the contact of his twin against him reassuring and it helped comfort him a little.

As his mom shouted at them, telling them how what they were doing was perverted and wrong, Dylan felt Cole move over a little, closing the already minimal gap between them. He got that same feeling he always got when he had physical contact of any kind with Cole: the entire side of his body that was pressed against his brother felt tingly, almost as though he were about to break out into goose bumps – but in a good way, and he felt those familiar butterflies begin to flutter deep down in the pit of his stomach.

Then it was dads' turn: "If you guys were just gay, maybe – _maybe _– we could accept it. I wouldn't like it, but I could live with it. But what you guys are doing is sick – it's sodomy!...Two brothers kissing, and no doubt you've been fucking each other – "  
"Dad, we never – " Dylan began, but was cut off.  
"I don't wanna hear it! This ends now. You two always were too close. It's not normal; I don't care if you are twins."

Trying to tune out the sound of angry voices, Dylan thought back to when he and Cole had been together at the party. How magical it had felt.  
_How could it all go so wrong? I knew people wouldn't understand right away...would be shocked...but I thought they would give us a chance to explain to them that it was just love and it was perfect._  
But he had never gotten the change to say a single word because he had been ripped away from Cole by his dad and dragged out of the ballroom. Their parents had been so mad that Dylan had even been made to wait with his dad for a taxi so he and Cole could not sit together in the car on the way home.  
Everyone at the party had seemed pretty disgusted, too, although he remembered Brenda Song had taken a step forward tentatively and opened her mouth as though to say something to calm his parents, before deciding against it and stepping back to her date again.

"Look!" Shouted their dad suddenly, loudly, snapping him back into what was happening in the room. He looked at his father and what he saw in his eyes made his heart sink – there was pure anger, hate – but what upset Dylan the most was what he couldn't detect any of in his fathers' eyes – in either of his parent's eyes – love, understanding, caring.  
"Dylan – you're coming to live with me. Your mother and I both agree. What you two are doing is just...wrong. It's sickening and dirty. The best solution would be to separate you both".

"No, you can't!" cried Cole. "You can't take him away from me! We just love each other, is that so wrong?!" He stood up, bravely.  
Maybe it was the act of defiance, which was so out-of-character for Cole, or maybe it was just the sudden movement, but their parents seemed to suddenly notice how close the twins had been sitting.  
Their dad grabbed a hold of Dylan's arm and practically dragged him through the house to the hallway leading to the front door.  
Despite having been grabbed hold of by his mother, Cole broke free and ran through the house after them.

Cole ran over to Dylan and flung his arms around him in a passionate hug. Dylan wrapped his arms around him in return and squeezed him tight.  
"Please don't leave me, Dyl" Cole whispered quietly into his ear, and started to cry. "I love you."  
He kissed the side of Dylan's neck softly.  
"I love you, too, Coley" he replied as his vision went blurry from the tears he was struggling to hold in. "And I promise, I will come for you. They can't keep us apart."  
"Dylan, take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run".  
"I will." Dylan whispered back solemnly, running his hands through Cole's hair affectionately before holding his brothers' head in both hands and planting a kiss softly on his lips.

And that was the last Cole saw of him before their dad grabbed Dylan, and he watched his twin being dragged out of the house and out of his life.

**a/n Hope you all like the story so far! Please review it if you did :).**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**a/n sorry it took me a little longer than usual to update, but this was a difficult chapter to write and I really wanted to get it right. Hopefully I did! But I guess that's up to you guys :).**

_I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while..._

Four days passed without Cole seeing Dylan and they were probably the longest days of his life. Everything just seemed so grey and hopeless.  
He felt empty and depressed and as though everything good had been sucked out of his life.

On the fourth night after Dylan had been taken away from him, Cole was lying in bed trying unsuccessfully to sleep (sleeping and eating had become a lot more difficult since his brother had gone) when he heard something knock against his window.  
He just ignored it until it happened again; and then again a few seconds later. Puzzled, he walked over the window. The night had been totally still previously, so he didn't know what could have caused it.

Opening the window, he leaned out of it and looked out into the warm, still night air.  
He looked around and felt a rush of excitement when he saw his twin standing in the garden below his window.

"Dylan!" he said, trying both to shout and to speak quietly at the same time, so he would not be heard by anyone but Dylan. "I knew you would come!"  
"Of course!" the reply came. "I couldn't stay away, Cole."  
"Dyl – I'll be right down" he called, feeling alive again for the first time in days.

Still wearing a t-shirt and his pyjama bottoms, he ran down the stairs and out of the house, closing the door quietly behind him, and out into the garden to where his twin was waiting.  
Without a seconds' hesitation he embraced his twin, flinging his arms around him in a tight hug. He kissed him repeatedly on the lips. "Oh, Dylan, I missed you so much." He said, on the verge of tears, it was so great to see his twin again.  
"I missed you, too, Coley. I missed you like I've never missed anything before. When you're not here, it's like...I get that horrible homesick feeling, even when I'm at home"  
"I know, I know, I feel the same way" Cole replied, giving him another quick kiss on the lips.  
"I'm so sorry I took so long. I couldn't get away from dad for long enough to sneak away, but I came over as soon as I could." Dylan said, and then added: "Man, it's great to see you again, Cole" and ran his hands gently down his twins back and butt, feeling the warmth of his brothers' flesh through the thin fabric of his pyjamas, before drawing them back up again, smiling at Cole in that way that made his heart feel all fluttery.

Cole put his arms around Dylan, sliding his hands down to the small of his back and pulling him in closer until their bodies were pressed together. In turn, Dylan leant his head forward and planted a kiss on Cole's lips, this time sweeter and longer.  
After thirty seconds or so they both pulled away slowly, unable to take their eyes away from each others' faces.  
Dylan was the first to speak: "I know it was dumb to kiss you like that – the first time, I mean – in public and everything...but I'm so glad I did." He couldn't stop smiling at his brother and reached out a hand and brushed some of Cole's hair off his forehead, tenderly. "We've gotten into so much drama over it...but...you're totally worth it."  
"I love you so much, Dyl", Cole replied. "More than people could ever understand. I don't even care what anybody thinks about us, as long as I have you, everything will be perfect."

Dylan knelt down, softly pulling Cole with him, until he was lying on his back on the thick grass, Cole half-sitting, leaning over him.  
He saw Cole was shaking slightly and looked a little pale. "It's Ok," he said putting one hand behind Cole's head and pulling it down, while raising his own head so that they met halfway, and kissed him on the forehead. "I'm scared, too". He was surprised to hear his voice shaking when he spoke.  
Cole swung one leg over so that he was kneeling with one leg on either side of Dylan, and then lowered himself onto him, propping himself up on both elbows, so that their bottom halves were pressed together and Cole's torso was hovering over Dylan's.  
Cole leant down and planted a quick, soft kiss on his brothers' mouth.

"You're shaking." Dylan said.  
"Yeah." Said Cole, and they both let out a nervous laugh.  
"You look a little peaky, you sure you're ok with this?"  
Cole nodded. "I'm fine" he said, moving one elbow off the ground to stroke his brothers' cheek affectionately for a second. "Just can't quit shaking, that's all. Feel a little like I'm gonna be sick."  
Dylan frowned slightly. "In a bad way?" He looked a little hurt.  
"No! No, of course not." Cole smiled at him reassuringly, and moved from resting on his elbows to just resting on the sides of his arms, now lying almost flat on top of his twin. "Just nerves...I feel like this...because I like you so much".  
His brother looked visibly relieved and a little scared himself. "You know you're always safe with me, don't you, Coley?" he asked tenderly. "You know I would never hurt you".

"Of course, Dyl, you're the only thing in the world that _does_ make me feel safe. I would trust you with my life, Dylan".  
Dylan could feel his twins' heart beating softly and rapidly in his chest and wondered if Cole could feel how fast his own heart was thudding.  
This time, when Cole leaned down and their lips met, Dylan wrapped his arms around his brothers back and gently pulled him all the way down onto himself. When the kiss broke, he looked up at him questioningly, and Cole nodded tentatively.  
He turned Cole and himself over so that Cole was now lying on his back with Dylan above him.

Shuffling up so that his torso was still against his twin, Dylan moved up a little onto his knees and gently pulled down Coles' pyjama bottoms.  
Cole raised himself off the ground a little and felt his pants slide down freeing his erection, before slipping down and off his feet.  
Dylan unbuttoned his own jeans and removed both them and his underwear before casting aside his jumper and finally pulling Coles t-shirt off over his head.  
He reached down and wrapped his hand around Cole's penis gently and felt Cole quickly grab his arm.  
"Dyl – " he said, anxiously.  
Dylan thought his brother looked nervous – visibly shaking – but he didn't say anything else, so he swung one leg around so that he was sitting just at the top of Coles' thighs and lay down on top of him, their bodies finally touching fully.

Cole felt really nervous. His mouth was dry and he felt a little shaky and dizzy.  
_I can't help it_, he thought, wishing he could be a little more relaxed about it all. _I just love him so much._ _I've loved him and only wanted to be with him my whole life. How could I _not_ be nervous?  
_Dylan's lips pressed firmly against his own, and he found himself lost in the kiss.

They kissed like that for a long time before Dylan raised his head and asked "You sure you wanna do this? It's OK if you aren't ready."  
"I'm sure." Cole said. "I trust you."  
He ran his hands down his brothers' body as he felt Dylan shift himself into position.  
He groaned in pain and grabbed the ground in his fists as he felt Dylan begin to enter him.  
"Do you want me to stop?" Dylan asked, looking concerned. "I don't want to hurt you, Cole...I couldn't".  
"No, please, Dylan. It's okay."  
Dylan slowly pushed himself until he was fully inside Cole, and then waited a couple of minutes while his brother adjusted.  
When he saw his twins' face slowly relax, he pulled almost all of the way out before pushing back in again.  
After a couple of minutes, Cole's moans of discomfort turned into moans of pleasure and he began pushing himself back against Dylan.  
They kissed again, passionately, and Cole felt as though he were melting into his brother – as though they were becoming one.

After both of their orgasms had came and went, Dylan – now trembling and slightly out of breath - lay down on the grass next to his twin, and they both turned on their sides, facing each other.  
Dylan stroked Coles face softly his hand. "I didn't think it was possible, but...I feel even closer to you than I did before."  
Cole nodded, trembling, and Dylan wrapped his arms around him lovingly and they fell asleep like that, holding each other.

**a/n not sure how people would feel about a sex scene. I felt it was really necessary to plot and romance development, though. Wanted it to be romantic/sweet rather than erotic and I tried not to be graphic. Hope it turned out ok.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_You were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And daddy said "Stay away from Juliet"  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go_

It was still early in the morning when Cole awakened. He lifted his head off Dylan's chest and looked around him.  
The sun was just beginning to rise, spreading golden light across the grass, making the dew glisten.  
He smiled.  
It was such a perfect scene.  
Everything looked so beautiful. The sky and the grass; the plants and trees; Dylan. _Especially Dylan_, he thought and grinned.  
He stretched over and woke up his twin with a soft kiss on the lips.  
"Morning, Juliet" Dylan whispered, smiling affectionately.  
Cole rolled his eyes. "How come I'm always the girl?" he asked.  
"'Cause you're so darn cute." Dylan said sincerely and kissed him on the tip of his nose.

"I wish we could stay this way, forever, Dyl".  
"I know. Me, too, Coley. One day we will. I promise you that. One day it will just be the two of us forever and nobody will tell us how we should feel."  
Cole lay back down next to Dylan, resting his head against the side of his neck, one arm stretched across his chest, holding him close. "You promise?"  
"Of course," Dylan said, stroking his twin's hair softly. "We'll run away together and live in a place of our very own and we can stay together there forever, and we won't have to ever explain anything to people and they won't ever be able to bother us."  
"And we can get a dog? And lie in bed all day on Sundays?" Cole asked, and Dylan could _hear_ that he was smiling.  
"Sure, we'll get one. And we can stay in bed as long as you like. And we can eat in nice restaurants together and see great movies together and kiss in the streets and it won't matter if people don't like it because we'll be us and we'll be happy."

Cole looked up to kiss his brother and that was when he saw mom marching across the garden, face like thunder.

*

It was almost a week after they had been caught together in the garden and Cole was still not even allowed to leave his house. His mother watched him like a hawk almost 24/7 and he began to feel like a prisoner in his own home.  
_And I guess that's what I am_, he thought.  
"Cole! Phone!" his mom shouted and handed him the receiver.  
He looked at her quizzically – nobody had wanted to do anything with him since they all found out about him and Dylan – and he _knew_ there was no way his mom would give him the phone to talk to his brother.  
_Brenda_, she mouthed back at him.  
He raised the phone to his ear. "Uh...Hey, Brenda." He said, nervously.  
"Hey, Cole. How are you? After, you know...?"  
"Not too bad, I guess, considering." He replied. He wanted to tell her how miserable and alone he felt, but he didn't know why she had rung or how understanding she would be so he kept quiet.  
"Look, Cole, about you and Dylan, I don't know what's going on, but...I think I want to help you."  
"Really?" Cole asked, surprised. "But, why?"  
"I don't know," she answered, truthfully. "We've been friends for so long. I just want you guys to be happy and I know that you are when you're together, you always have been."  
Deciding to take a chance and trust her, he told her the full story – leaving out the sex – and she agreed to take a message from him to Dylan.

That night, he thought about their conversation the last time he had seen Dylan, and he simply wrote: "Dylan, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel."

As promised, Brenda returned later that day with a note from Dylan.  
Thanking her, Cole opened the letter and read: "This love is difficult, but it's real. Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess. It's our love story xx."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**a/n Chapters 5 and 6 are **_**supposed**_** to have an episodic nature to them. I have done it to show how Cole feels whenever Dylan is not there.**

_I grew tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading..._

Days passed and, although Cole spoke to Brenda on the phone a few times – always giving her a message to pass on to Dylan – he never got a reply from his brother.  
_What's going on?_ He wondered. _Is he not replying to me because he can't?...Or because he doesn't want to?_  
The thought made his heart hurt and tears welled up in his eyes. He wiped them away with away with the sleeve of his jumper.  
_He's just busy...or..._  
Despite trying to be brave about it, he lay on his bed and broke down crying, sobbing into the duvet. The thought of losing Dylan was just too painful for him to imagine. It felt like his heart was literally going to break into pieces inside his chest as hot tears coursed their way down his cheeks, soaking into the bed covers.  
It seemed to Cole that all he ever did when Dylan wasn't with him was cry, or feel alone. It was more than just missing him. He remember what Dylan had said to him –_When you're not here, it's like...I get that horrible homesick feeling, even when I'm at home _– and realised that was exactly how he felt, too.  
Because to him, Dylan _was_ home. He was safety and happiness and love.  
He thought about the party and in the garden with Dylan and how happy he had been.  
It all seemed like a far-off dream now.  
He wished Dylan was here now, to comfort him and make him feel better, like he always did before. Ever since they were kids, whenever Cole had felt scared or upset, his twin had always been there to tell him everything was going to be okay and to make him laugh. Whenever he had cried, Dylan had always been there to hold him and wipe away his tears.  
The one person he needed so much to comfort him now was the one person he couldn't have.

*

Eventually he met Brenda, again. While it was nothing like being with Dylan, he still liked having a friend to talk to. Someone who didn't treat him like crap.  
"Anything for me from Dylan?" He asked, hope in his eyes.  
"I'm sorry..." she began.  
_What if he really _doesn't _want me_ _anymore. I've been waiting all my life for him to feel the same way I do, I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost him._  
"Cole!" Brenda said smiling at him happily, pulling him out of his thoughts."I finally got to talk to Dylan alone! We have a plan. You know how he took Debby to the party, right?"  
"Yeah..." Cole said, hoping Brenda didn't notice his smile falter at the memory of how it had felt watching the boy he loved dance with somebody else.  
"Well, your dad thinks Dylan is going out on a date with her tomorrow night. If we tell your mom that you and I are going out together tomorrow – and she'll let you, right? She'll just be so pleased you're not with Dylan – and then you and Dylan can meet somewhere together."  
Wrapping her in an affectionate hug, Cole exclaimed: "Brenda, that's brilliant! Thank you so much. Maybe everything will turn out alright, after all."  
"I hope so", she replied, smiling. "I really do".

*

"You sure are nervous about your little date with Brenda, tonight," his mom said, watching him pace the room, shaking a little.  
"Yeah, I guess," he replied, not really listening to her. His thoughts were occupied with Dylan. How would things be between them when they finally met again? Did his brother still love him? Could they be together forever this time or would they once more be torn cruelly apart?

He was on the verge of passing out from nerves by the time the doorbell rang and he ran to it to greet Brenda.  
"Hi" she said. "You looking forward to the date?"  
"More than anything else in my life," he replied and saw his mom roll her eyes, thinking he meant his date with Brenda.  
"Come on, then, let's go" she grinned, and then leaned closer and whispered: "Let's take you to your Dylan."

**a/n a short chapter but I left it with a "hows it gonna turn out??" ending :).**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_When I met you on the outskirts of town..._

When Cole and Brenda got off the bus at the last stop, just outside of town, the sun was beginning to set. It was a deep orange color and had just dipped low enough so that it appeared to be resting on the horizon across the fields in the distance.  
Cole could see Dylan standing with his back to them at the other end of the grassy land, watching the sun set. As though sensing his twin's presence, he turned around and smiled, giving them a brief wave.  
Cole thought that his brother – illuminated by the orange light – looked more beautiful than ever.

It almost pained him to do so, but he forced himself to tear his eyes away from Dylan and turn to Brenda for a second.  
"Thank you." He said to her. "Thank you for everything you have done for us."  
Smiling back at him, she said: "I'm just glad I could help. I want you guys to be happy, even if I don't understand what you're doing."  
They hugged for a moment and then Brenda said "I guess I'd better go now; leave you to go to your Romeo".  
Cole thanked her once more as he watched her walk away.

Feeling his heart beat rapidly in his chest, he looked at his hands and saw that they were shaking. He made his way toward his love, anxiety building up inside him. What would Dylan have to say to him? Did he still love him?  
_Please, God, don't let him have stopped loving me, or fallen for someone else. Please?_

The long walk across the field was torture and as he finally neared his twin, he couldn't wait any longer to be with him and he ran the last few meters and threw his arms around him in a display of unbridled affection. He held him tightly, as close to himself as he could, and rested his head on Dylan's shoulder, breathing in the comforting smell of him, sobbing softly. Dylan wrapped one arm around him in return and ran his fingers through Coles' hair with his other hand.

They stayed that way for a long time until Cole raised his head, and sniffed, smiling when Dylan used his sleeve to wipe away the tears that were drying on his cheeks. And then Cole decided he was ready to speak and said: "Dylan, save me. I've been feeling so alone. I keep waiting for you but you never come. Is this in my head? I don't know what to think."

Dylan knelt to the ground and took both of Coles' hands in his own and said: "Be with me, Cole; you never have to be alone. I love you and that's all I really know. I'll be the prince and you'll be the princess. It's a love story, baby, just say 'yes'".

Cole got down on his knees, too, so that he was face to face with Dylan, his brother still holding his hands firmly, and said: "Of course, Dyl. You're all I've ever wanted".  
He kissed him on the lips, for a long while, arms around him, holding him tightly to him, wanting to make sure that nobody could take him away from him ever again.

Kissing him tenderly, Dylan said "I'm in love with you and everything that you are. Just tell me that I'll always be the one that you want?"

"Dylan, you always _have_ been, my whole life. And you always will be."  
It warmed Coles' heart even further to see the happiness in his twins face.

"Will we ever see our friends again?" Cole asked. "Brenda? Debby?".  
"Cole," Dylan said, smiling, "Of course we will. They'll come see us when we get wherever it is we're going. Brenda and Debby helped us get here, and the rest of the guys from "The Suite Life" cast support us, too. Me and Brenda talked to them and explained. Everything will be ok."

"Where will we go?" Cole asked him, nervously.

"It doesn't matter," Dylan replied, and lightly brushed some of Coles' hair out of his eyes, thinking how cute he looked when he was worried. "As long as we have each other we'll never be alone and it doesn't matter."  
"You're right." Cole looked at him and smiled, feeling perfectly happy in the first time in as long as he could remember. "It doesn't matter at all."

They smiled at each other as Dylan took Coles' hand in his own and, as they walked away together, they realised that they had finally gotten their happy ending.

**a/n Sorry I took so long to update, I really wanted to try and get the ending right. I'm still not rcompletely satisfied with it, but I don't think I ever would be lol. It was my first fanfic and I really enjoyed writing the story, so I hope you guys enjoyed reading it :).**


End file.
